


自我刃吻

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *闷熟猫男水仙oc*枪刃x暗黑骑士互攻*Dirty talk避雷注意*感谢@KOURA_ 大佬的约稿
Relationships: Gunbreaker | GNB Characters/ Dark Knight | DRK Characters
Kudos: 4





	自我刃吻

他肱枕而卧，不敢进入睡眠，以警惕的姿势等待那个人的到来。  
那人总出现于夜深夏蝉歇鸣之际。以至于最开始的几次，他都难以辨认那一切是现实还是梦境。脱轨的、失去自我掌控的梦境。  
今夜，就在一个疲惫的呼吸、眨眼间，那个男人如约前来了。像是一个影子，从无法被月色照亮的背后拥住了他。他知道自己的力量无法同男人抗衡，那男人是十分强壮的暗黑骑士，一个轻微的挣扎都可能让手腕被扭到背后去。  
暗黑骑士以傲慢的声音靠向耳边，问他：“还不睡是在等我吗，枪刃。”  
他不作答。  
无声就是最好的回答。  
有人从其中听到默许，有人从其中听到妥协，甚至从其中听到诱惑。暗黑骑士闻枪刃不语，便肆意地抚摸起他的身体来。  
这具身体暗黑骑士很熟悉。每一道疤，每一丝轻微的疾痛，甚至那些平时碍于面子从不说出口的隐秘渴望。他是枪刃的黑影，只会在夜间蠢蠢欲动，爬进微微瘙痒的耳孔，说些蛊惑的鬼话。  
“你也在想那个吧？”他捉住枪刃的尾巴，略微用力捏在手中，沙哑地继续道：“每次你在心里小声嘀咕那些下流事，在我就响得振聋发聩。”  
“明知故问……”  
“是吗？我听见你内心既想在上行乐，又不甘放弃被人伺候的快乐。正十分矛盾，这可不太像你。难不成你发情的时候，就会变成这副模样？”  
枪刃攥紧拳头，两颊飞过一阵红热。  
果然最了解内心欲望的自始至终是自己。他却未曾想过另一个自己的竟然如此直白，甚至堪称厚颜无耻。大概暗黑骑士来自一个民风彪悍世风日下的镜面世界吧。  
暗黑骑士甚至清楚拿捏让他欲罢不能的弱点，轻咬着布满绒毛的敏感耳朵。枪刃终于安耐不住，捉住暗黑骑士冰冷坚硬的手，按在自己炙热的胸膛之上。他也不清楚自己在期待些什么，与其说是迫切地想满足暗黑骑士的恶趣味后驱逐他离开，不如说是孤独寂寞的身体迫切地渴望着来自同类的爱抚。  
暗黑骑士解去枪刃宽松的衣物，里面是赤裸的。多么直白的淫荡的暗示。他兴奋地将枪刃扭过身躯，一手揉捏着浑圆结实的臀瓣，朝其上吐口水。暗黑骑士还在内心自我调侃起来：放到平时，也是个通情达理的人，对床伴多多体贴温柔呵护，但对自己下手就不需留有余力了。自己欣赏自己的肉体需要羞耻心吗？  
枪刃仍仿佛没被侵犯过的处女一般扭动着，这简直是在勾引男人快点操进若隐若现的暗红色小穴里。  
“你再乱扭我可操不准了！”  
“你！”  
枪刃被暗黑骑士的粗鄙言语臊得一时间说不出话来。虽说几日下来他对暗黑骑士的爱抚逐渐上瘾，可就这样献臀挨操未免也太折辱尊严了。  
“你看看，刚刚幻想张开腿被我操，穴眼都发潮了。”暗黑骑士掰开枪刃的臀缝，拉扯着凹陷处敏感柔软的穴口，嘲讽道：“我被你搞得也硬了，你这儿却没硬，后面却流水，你天生就是给人操的？”  
“我就是你……你在胡说八道些什么……”  
暗黑骑士用粗糙的手指开拓着枪刃的后穴，圆润的龟头在会阴处来回摩擦、跃跃欲试。  
“你就是我……怎么不见你像我一样找战斗搭档泄欲呢？”暗黑骑士用阴茎在枪刃的臀部上抽打着，龟头下生长的粗糙倒刺刮蹭着细嫩的皮肤：“你瞧瞧你，染着如此轻佻的头发，不就是想吸引人的注意吗？我就同你不一样，战士、骑士、魔导士，我都挨个操过了。夜里床上就没寂寞过。”  
枪刃听闻暗黑骑士放浪形骸的私人生活，内心无比羡慕，都无法想象放纵肉欲是多么快活。他咬着下唇，想要被暗黑骑士快点操进来。这些下流念头都无需说出口，两人之间有着微妙的心灵感应，暗黑骑士笑着嘲了一句“骚货”，就将鸡巴捅进去了。  
枪刃的后穴内又湿又软，这几日接连被干，套弄鸡巴、分泌淫水之类的技巧早已无师自通了。他缓缓晃荡着屁股，略显拘束地迎合着暗黑骑士的操干。但很快他就对那顶在阳心上的酸麻快感要不够了，粗喘着抖起臀来，声音像只欲火焚身的猫，迫切地叫着：“再快点！再深点……操烂我！”  
枪刃不仅被操得后穴淌水，更是涕泗横流，乳尖上的软肉都如同风中的树莓一般来回晃荡。但在暗黑骑士眼中如此骚货岂有流泪的权利，只有不通性事的清纯青年才被干得流泪才让人有凌虐的趣味，像枪刃一样被操开的淫具与其流泪求饶不如用那体力去晃腰吮屌伺候男人。  
暗黑骑士感觉那小穴起初吸力极大，后来被操得无力还击，炙热的内部只能无力地颤抖。他被伺候得很满意，不论是臀部的软度，还是适当的配合，都让他忍不住自恋起来。  
“哈哈哈……操烂你？我是操不烂的！三四个男人不在话下，我还能转战几个零号身上再射几次。你那鸡巴要什么时候才能硬起来，作为我，你可太给我丢人了？”  
“呜呜……再、再顶那个地方，就能把我操硬了！”  
“就你这幅淫荡的模样，还在我面前装欲拒还迎，怕不是夜里等我来的时候已经颅内高潮了好几次吧。”  
枪刃趴伏在床，两条腿突然被抬了起来，仿佛插在田地里的铁犁一般被暗黑骑士推动着。枪刃脊背与两臂上的肌肉暴起，挨操的同时又不缺阳刚的美感。暗黑骑士顶着他不断朝前爬行，那小穴才稍微脱离了鸡巴的摩擦，就又被狠狠地顶了进来，两瓣白皙的肉臀皆是一颤。直到枪刃被顶到了墙上，才哭叫着对暗黑骑士求饶。  
暗黑骑士抖了抖臀，尽数射在那不知羞耻抽搐高潮的小穴中。两人的身体跌作一团，暗黑骑士吻了吻枪刃的发鬓，奖励骚而卖力的自己。  
“是不是和自己做，比找外面的人还爽？”  
“你太可怕了……对我的每个弱点都了若指掌。”  
暗黑骑士嘴贫，手上也没闲着，在高潮的余韵中揉捏枪刃的乳头。枪刃刚刚被操射的阴茎还没彻底软下去，在轻微的愉悦刺激中来回挺动。  
“啊，要不是碰到你，我也不知道自己能成为这样的骚货。我说……既然这么享受，干脆放弃战斗吧，做个被脑满肠肥的乌尔达哈土财主保养的公猫就好。”  
“开什么玩笑！我也同样享受战斗！”  
“锦衣玉食，被仆人们鞍前马后地照顾，晚上解决金主的情欲，又能和其他猫滥交，岂不挺诱人的。”暗黑骑士转了转眼珠，突然将腿张开，指了指两腿之间：“你没怎么做过上面的吧，要不要在我身上试试?”  
枪刃不知是因为方才激烈的性爱还是害羞，面色一场潮红。在他看来，虽然做了不止一次，和自己做爱还是相当挑战伦理底线的事。他怀疑自己能否对暗黑骑士的肉体产生情欲，伤疤会勾起过往痛苦的回忆，暗黑骑士的脸又不至于让他色心大作。  
暗黑骑士两腿大张，将睾丸和阴茎扶起，露出后穴。那处的颜色略深，不知是不是因为使用过于频繁，让枪刃吞了吞口水。他开始好奇自身色欲的极限了。  
暗黑骑士舔湿手指，在后穴的皱褶上揉弄着，自我服务起来。在放松后穴的过程中，枪刃内心天人交战了一番。暗黑骑士一边听着喋喋不休的纠结，一边又是淫叫又是媚眼地诱惑着枪刃。  
“操进来吧，我会让你今生难忘的。”  
枪刃的尾巴警惕地低垂着，耳朵高竖，最终仍然抵不住勾引，朝着暗黑骑士的身上压去。  
“你怎么像是第一次操人一样，这么不熟练？”  
“我只是没见过你这样如狼似虎地想吃人性器的……”  
“亏你也知道，你刚才就是这样。”  
枪刃堵不住暗黑骑士的淫言浪语，只能堵住下面那张不断张合的小嘴。他猛烈地挺动起腰，巴不得将暗黑骑士的话语操断。可暗黑骑士被操得上气不接下气，仍断断续续地指挥枪刃顶他的阳心，舔他的乳头。  
“我的鸡巴似乎比你要硬一点呢。”  
“到底要怎么才能堵住你的嘴……你这黑洞……”  
“黑洞？这就是你的极限了？”  
“娼妓、淫荡、母狗！”  
暗黑骑士被逗得大笑起来，不过还是顺应了枪刃的心意，不再说话，而是卖力地舔弄着手指。他让枪刃的手指在自己的口腔里来回进出，收起虎牙，以粗麻的舌头和柔软的口腔伺候着。想象着要是男人的鸡巴插在他的嘴里，恐怕不出三分钟就要被口射出来。  
“枪刃，你又能撑多久?”  
“呃……该死，别再吸了！”  
“我猜你连一分钟都撑不住。”  
枪刃被羞辱地面红耳赤，干脆退出来，直接坐到暗黑骑士脸上，用鸡巴堵住了他的嘴。暗黑骑士闷闷地咳了一声，脸上浮现病态的兴奋深情。枪刃不断下坐，让阴茎深深插入暗黑骑士口腔，甚至不给他均匀呼吸的时间，恨不得插进喉咙里将他捅穿。  
“这下总能满足你了吧，该死的骚货……”  
黏糊的液体在抽插中从暗黑骑士的嘴角和鼻孔中溅出，可他竟然还朝枪刃比了个拇指。暗黑骑士的口活果真了得，枪刃不得不全神贯注克制住射精的欲望，才没被那灵活刺探马眼的舌头缴械。  
暗黑骑士一边晃动脖颈口交，一边揉捏着枪刃的臀部。那个被操开的小穴这时还没完全合拢，暗黑骑士就像是在检查自己劳动的成果一般，将手指插入其中，摸索着内部剩余的体液。  
他故意恶劣地将滴落的精液往后穴内捅了捅，阴茎从口中滑出，将一滩黏糊的淫水歪头吐了出来。  
“想要射在我里面？上面还是下面？”  
枪刃对着那张和自己一模一样的脸手淫，口中念叨：“和你继续这样下去，我一定会万劫不复的……”  
“哈哈……到我这地步，就可不是一人就能轻易满足得了了……”  
“我能让你满意吗？”  
“硬度和尺寸都不错。”暗黑骑士勾起舌尖舔了舔凑在鼻尖的龟头：“撑得时间比我想象要长久，下次再来，就让你做上面那个吧。”  
枪刃终于忍耐不住，对准暗黑骑士的脸射了出来。体力已经耗尽，可想要做爱的念头仍萦绕不去。  
两人稍作休息就又缠绵在一起。  
枪刃不知暗黑骑士在另一个世界过得是怎样的生活。他因为沉迷做爱，这几日的冒险表现已经愈发萎靡了，连平时驾轻就熟的任务都差点翻车。  
“这有什么可担心的……”暗黑骑士用枪刃床头的酒瓶插着自己的屁股，安慰道：“如果惹你的队友生气了，就用屁股好好犒劳他们。”  
“总有不吃这套的人存在吧？”  
“跪在地上让他们看看你粉红的口腔，没有男人不想在里面撒尿。”  
枪刃听得心头一震颤抖，在酒瓶的另一端被干得射了出来。两人共用双头的道具自慰，暗黑骑士却能把他操得连连战栗。  
“明天我叫上自己的兄弟吧，三个人一起，让你体验点不一样的。”  
枪刃想象着上下同时被填满的场景，被操得不断晃头。性爱持续到了后半夜，到底射了几次，他也数不清了，在肉体的高潮与精神共鸣的高潮中不断浪叫。暗黑骑士最后射在他的嘴里，走下床去翻了些食物填饱肚子，就没再回来。枪刃心想他是回去自己的世界了。  
那个世界也许正在发生着想象力之外的有趣的事，暗黑骑士顶着张一模一样五官柔和的脸，却有多个对他的技术无比满意臣服的情人；又或许是那个世界的英雄，只有来到这边才能放情纵欲。  
枪刃不舍地幻想着暗黑骑士，直到沉沉睡去。下一个夜晚来临的路上，饥渴的身体期待着光临，连夜风扫过皮肤都成为一种爱抚。


End file.
